Salacious Thoughts
by Somnium92
Summary: During Lord Voldemort's triumphant revival Harry's mind wanders where it shouldn't.. especially when you never know who could be watching. Slash, Kink/Fetish, D/s themes, underage, dubious con you've been warned.


Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights to content go to rightful owners. I just played out an idea with characters.

Warnings: Slash, Kink/Fetish, D/s themes, underage, dubious con you've been warned.

Chapter 1

Harry potter was frustrated, this year has not been great. He turned 14 before this school year and puberty kicked into high gear for him. He was entered into a dangerous tournament, by someone else mind, and was forced to participate. But, the cherry on top of it all was just about everyone thought he was a liar, that he purposely entered the tournament, and they all hated him for it. Harry sat on his bed, curtains closed, and reminisced the lake task. It's a very good thing the black lake was so cold. See, harry had a few realizations at the very beginning of this year. He was likely gay judging by how much time he spent staring at boys and he had a fetish for said boys' feet that he was more than moderately embarrassed about. He still remembered seeing Cedric's long and possibly soft pedicured feet, then Krum's large, wide, masculine feet. He nearly fell to his knees on the dock right in front of everyone. Withdrawing from the flashback, Harry was now hard as a rock. Heating up with a slight sense of shame he stroked himself to completion and quickly cleaned up. Just then a sonorus charm announced that the champions were to report to the quidditch pitch for the final task. Soon events led to Harry coming across Cedric fearful on the ground at Krum's feet. Krum cast the cruciatus and Cedric arched and begged Krum for mercy then for Harry to help him. Harry blast Krum with the disarming charm and shot sparks from Krum's wand so a proctor could come break the imperius on the Bulgarian. He and Cedric finished the maze together and agreed to finish at same time. After arriving in the graveyard Harry got a bad feeling. In seconds a green flash and Cedric was dead on the ground. Shortly after Harry found himself bound against a statue watching Voldemort be revived. The dark lord with his new body could now touch Harry. Voldemort did not get to where he was in life, however without being observant. His followers wouldn't notice it if someone slapped them all but Harry kept eyeing the dead Hufflepuff. Voldemort feeling particularly teasing after this triumphant return walked over to the hufflepuff. He nudged the boy's face with his bare foot. "Don't touch him!" Harry yelled. Voldemort saw anger and despair in Harry's eyes but, he spotted something else that was out of place. Lust. Quickly walking to Harry, Voldemort silently cast Legilimens. In the boy's mind he saw him wanking thinking of this hufflepuff and a bulgarian boys' bare feet. Then the images shifted to Voldemort nudging Cedric's face with his bare foot but Harry's mind didn't stop there. Now it showed Voldemort placing his bare foot fully on the hufflepuff's face and Voldemort pressed down enough to probably cause mild discomfort for the boy under his foot. Voldemort watch in shock and mild amusement as the image shifted from Cedric's dead body under him to Harry's living squirming body. When the fantasy Voldemort eased the pressure to just rest the foot, on now Harry's face, there was a muffled squeak of gratitude and saw Harry begin gently licking all along the sole of Voldemort bare foot. At this Voldemort withdrew from Harry's mind thoroughly shocked. He then decided Harry would be coming with him. After dismissing his Death Eaters, he took Harry inside the Riddle Manor. Harry was shaking in fear, his so called Gryffindor courage exhausted long before now. He wondered what that spell was that Voldemort used on him. 'Dear merlin.. what if he knew i was fantasizing about his bare feet!?' Harry panicked. Meanwhile Voldemort silently sat in an arm chair gazing at the wandless and for the most part defenseless boy in front of him. Harry didn't know what to do or say anymore, he wasn't a complete fool. He knew very well he was entirely at Voldemort's mercy right now. Harry slowly sank to a half sitting half kneeling position on the floor where he stood in front of Voldemort just before. Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Well.. this is where you want me to be isn't it? Kneeling at your feet?" Harry shyly but sardonically asked. A cold laughter rung throughout the room. "Indeed, but is it not perhaps where YOU want to be." Voldemort said as his sneer transformed into an arrogant smirk. Harry blushed filling with nervousness and shame. "Yes..sir... it's where i want to be.." he mumbled shyly lowering his gaze to the floor.


End file.
